E se fosse verdade
by clau snape
Summary: Continuação da fic In Memorian, se você ainda não leu corre lá, mas depois volta rsrs
1. Chapter 1

FEST 2008

Nome: E se fosse verdade...

Autora: Clau Snape

Beta-reader: Thity Deluc

Pares: Severo Snape – Hermione Granger

Censura: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Os que todo mundo já sabe.

Resumo: Continuação da fic In Memorian, simplesmente pelo fato que a fadinha bateu o pé e queria mais!

Agradecimentos: À Cris que betou em tempo recorde.

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

Oooo00000oooO

Cap. 1– Hogwarts

Os grandes portões de Hogwarts pareciam ainda mais imponentes do que nos anos anteriores. Talvez fosse por causa da dimensão do que a esperava.

Ela refletia sobre a história contada por sua sósia. Era doída, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente pungente. Ela jamais imaginaria que seu antigo professor possuísse aquela grandeza de sentimentos. Parecia tão distante de tudo o que ele representava. Ela sempre o vira como um exemplo de austeridade, de disciplina, de racionalidade. Nunca pudera supor que por debaixo das pesadas vestes negras, habitava um homem tão passional.

Não conseguia ainda traduzir o que sentia por Paige. Era um misto de tristeza, piedade, e consternação. Mas ela ao menos tivera a oportunidade de vivenciar a emoção de ser desejada. Sentira na pele a proteção e a presença daquele homem tão intenso. Jamais desejaria todo o sofrimento que lhe fora imputado. A simples idéia de violência era algo que lhe causava asco e congelava seus ossos. Porém pensar na emoção de ser amada da forma que ela relatara, lhe dava uma sensação de vazio imenso. Por saber que ela jamais sentiria isso.

Rony era um bom amigo, eles tentavam se encontrar no pouco tempo que tinham. Mas ela não percebia da parte dela esse enlevo, essa entrega.

Ela queria ser de alguém, queria amar de uma forma impetuosa, mas tinha certeza de que não seria com ele que viveria isso.

Caminhou longamente pelos jardins do castelo, absorvendo os aromas daquela tarde outonal. A própria atmosfera do local piorava sua melancolia. As folhas douradas espalhadas pelo chão faziam um contraste com o grande lago de águas escuras e o castelo ao fundo.

Aproximou-se do memorial construído para abrigar os túmulos dos heróis mortos na guerra. A tumba branca de Dumbledore fora reconstruída e ele jazia em paz. Mais além, as lápides de seus eternos amigos, Tonks e Lupin, lado a lado na eternidade como foram em vida. Pensou neles e no amor ceifado tão precocemente. — Ao menos eles o vivenciaram, puderam ser felizes mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, e ainda coroaram seu amor com a vinda do Teddy, que era tão parecido com eles dois. As lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos com pensamentos tão sofridos e ela já não conseguia mais segurá-las, ao aproximar-se da tumba em granito verde musgo.

Homenageado com as cores de sua casa, mas de extrema simplicidade, a lápide exibia apenas seu nome e as datas de nascimento e morte, seguidas da frase que Harry escolhera.

_Ao homem mais corajoso que já existiu, nossa eterna gratidão, sempre!_

Ela se abaixou enquanto corria os dedos pela inscrição com o nome dele. As lágrimas agora vertiam abundantes. Era uma dor tão lancinante. Uma dor que ela nunca sonhara sentir.

Manteve-se ali por um tempo que não soube determinar. Queria tanto poder falar, mas a voz não saía. A dor em seu peito era imensa. — Por quê? — ela se perguntava. — Porque não pude viver isso? Qual o motivo dele nunca ter se aproximado de mim. Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes para nós.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Conluio

De sua janela a atual diretora, Minerva McGonagall observava atentamente Hermione Granger abaixada junto ao túmulo do ex- professor de Poções consternada.

— Parece que finalmente ela soube a verdade. — Falou em voz alta sabendo que mais alguém naquele cômodo a ouviria. Provavelmente a pobre moça a procuraria. Minerva se lembrava da ex-aluna da Lufa-lufa e tomara conhecimento da história por causa de algumas cartas que Severo Snape deixara.

_Não deixa de ser irônico que o sonserino temido por tantos fosse no fundo um romântico sem tamanho, com um coração enorme._ — ela pensou consigo mesma.

Do fundo da sala uma voz ecoou de um dos retratos.

— Minerva, ela chegou?

— Sim Alvo, está lá embaixo no memorial, aparentemente aos prantos. E agora o que faremos? — a voz da diretora denotava certa preocupação.

— Tenho certeza que ela virá lhe procurar em busca do objeto. Então faremos o combinado. É a melhor opção. — o tom de voz dele tinha a mesma serenidade de outrora.

— Mas... Mas será que isso é o certo? E se...

Ele não permitiu que ela continuasse o pensamento.

— Chega de se... Minerva, não existe mais lugar para erros em minha existência e preciso realmente descansar em paz. Somente cumprindo essa missão é que conseguirei me redimir de todo o mal que causei a ele. — Logo logo ela lhe procurará e se conheço bem a Srta. Granger ela não fará rodeios em torno do uso do vira-tempo.

— Está bem Alvo, se esse for de fato o desejo dela, eu não me oporei. Seguiremos conforme o combinado e que Merlin nos ajude. — embora resistente ela sabia que de pouco adiantaria tentar mudar os fatos a partir de agora. Hermione não descansaria até ver sanadas todas as suas dúvidas.

Oooo00000oooO

A gárgula diante da jovem com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar se girou lentamente permitindo o acesso ao salão de formas arredondadas.

Ela pouco freqüentara aquela sala, mas não esquecera a imponência do lugar. Os vários objetos ali dispostos, a maioria deles de grande valor para o mundo bruxo, eram a memória de tudo o que eles passaram: o chapéu seletor, a espada da grifinória, e tantos outros que também tinham a sua importância.

Sentada defronte a uma ampla mesa, estava sua antiga professora, e agora diretora de Hogwarts, mas antes de tudo uma grande amiga e incentivadora. Ninguém melhor que Minerva para agora encaminhar as jovens mentes bruxas no caminho do bem.

A mesma roupa com detalhes em tartan e os óculos de aro quadrado, a espreitavam. O semblante austero, porém acolhedor.

— Hermione, quanto tempo. O que a traz aqui? Estava mesmo me perguntando quando você arranjaria tempo na sua vida atribulada para visitar essa velha amiga. Como vão seus pais?

— Bem Minerva, graças a Merlin eles já se adaptaram a sua vida anterior e estão clinicando e felizes a seu modo. Só a certeza de me ver viva e segura para eles já basta. — ela sempre admirara sua professora por ser alguém de decisões rápidas e certeiras e já decidira que não faria muitos rodeios para obter o que desejava.

— Porém o motivo que me traz aqui além de matar as saudades é que preciso muito de sua ajuda. Com certeza você é a única pessoa no mundo bruxo em que confio para tal pedido, e também creio que somente você tem os meios para que eu possa alcançá-lo. — a fala saiu aos borbotões e ela percebeu que a bruxa à sua frente a olhava curiosa.

— Bom Hermione, se for algo que esteja ao meu alcance, não hesitarei em ajudá-la.

— Minerva, antes de tudo eu preciso lhe contar uma história que chegou ao meu conhecimento alguns dias atrás. Peço-lhe também que, se possível, tente compreender a minha situação e não me julgue. No início da semana eu recebi uma carta em meu gabinete, solicitando um encontro para tratar de um assunto de meu interesse. O assunto em pauta não estava descrito, inicialmente temi ser algum tipo de emboscada e pensei em pedir auxilio ao Quim para investigar melhor o fato. Porém, com o excesso de trabalho e a súbita viagem do ministro ao interior, o dia do encontro chegou e não sabia de mais nenhum detalhe. Resolvi assim mesmo ir ao encontro da autora da carta.

— Você não pensou nas conseqüências, Hermione? — a bruxa mais velha a repreendeu com o olhar mesmo sabendo que de pouco adiantaria.

— Não Minerva, na verdade o que me tranqüilizou foi que ela sugerira um local público movimentado, portanto os riscos eram mínimos. Não me recrimine, mas eu realmente não vi perigo na situação.

— Está bem, prossiga, do que se tratava então?

— Para minha total surpresa ao chegar ao Caldeirão Furado me deparei com uma jovem um pouco mais velha do que eu, mas praticamente uma cópia minha. A semelhança era tamanha que até pensei que tinha uma irmã e não sabia.

— Entendo, e...

— Bom ela se chamava Paige Collins e me contou a história da vida dela nos últimos três anos. Como eu, ela também era uma nascida trouxa, e por infelicidade foi vítima de um ataque realizado por alguns comensais, ficando prisioneira deles por um longo tempo até que foi parcialmente salva, graças à sua semelhança comigo.

Minerva já sabia o que viria pela frente, mas precisava continuar seu papel então perguntou.

— Como assim Hermione? Quem a salvou e por quê?

A jovem respirou fundo, pois de agora em diante não teria mais volta. Ela talvez tivesse que revelar detalhes da vida de seu ex-professor que talvez chocassem Minerva, mas ela só se importava no momento, em atingir seu objetivo, custasse o que custasse.

— Aí é que está o inusitado. O Prof. Snape a salvou, Minerva ele a protegeu devido a sua semelhança comigo. — ela estava envergonhada e queria poupar os detalhes mais íntimos que a jovem lhe contara, mas não podia voltar atrás. — Parece... Que ele desenvolveu um tipo de afeição por mim e viu nessa jovem uma forma de realizar seus propósitos.

O olhar da diretora para sua antiga aluna era um misto de sensações, mais uma vez Alvo parecia ter acertado em seu diagnóstico.

Por favor, Minerva eu queria lhe pedir para usar o seu vira-tempo. Sei que não posso mudar o passado, o que está feito permanecerá assim, mas eu preciso muito ter a oportunidade de ver o Prof. Snape com vida uma vez mais. Não me peça maiores explicações, eu ainda estou muito abalada com tudo o que ouvi. Mas eu devo isso a ele. E também a mim, entenda, por favor... — sua voz agora estava trêmula e suas mãos se torciam nervosamente em seu colo.

Durante seu discurso verborrágico, ela não se deu conta que um determinado retrato observava atentamente a cena, com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhinhos brilhando por detrás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

A diretora pausou por um tempo, dosando as palavras que usaria antes de responder.

— Hermione você sabe as conseqüências do uso do vira-tempo, não sabe? Ninguém a não ser ele, poderá lhe ver.

— Sim Minerva eu o usei tempo suficiente para aprender. Não existe perigo, eu cuidarei para que ninguém me veja. Eu apenas... Apenas preciso vê-lo e conversar com ele uma vez que seja.

— Está certo Hermione, depois de tudo o que vivemos nessa guerra não me cabe julgar ninguém muito menos Severo Snape. Confio em você o suficiente para permitir que você use o vira-tempo. Aguarde um pouco que vou aos meus aposentos apanhá-lo.

— Obrigado Minerva nem sei como agradecer. — felizmente a diretora não perguntara muitos detalhes e isso a acalmara. — ela se permitiu relaxar um pouco na poltrona. Ainda não sabia o que viria pela frente e qual seria a reação dele ao vê-la. Ela estava pensando em ajustar o tempo para encontrá-lo durante o sexto ano antes da morte de Dumbledore. Ele estaria menos defensivo e ela poderia conversar com ele mais tranquilamente. Se é que essa conversa seria tranqüila.

Subitamente ela ouviu um leve pigarro. Levantou a cabeça e encontrou dois profundos olhos azuis a espreitando. Ela sorriu.

— Prof. Dumbledore! — ela não tivera oportunidade no pós-guerra de interagir com o retrato do antigo diretor e realmente era reconfortante poder conversar com ele, ainda mais antes de uma decisão tão importante.

— Srta Granger, a aluna mais sagaz de toda a história dessa escola. É também um prazer poder lhe falar. Sempre admirei sua coragem e capacidade de ajuda ao próximo. Essas qualidades associadas ao amor são os maiores bens que podemos deixar de legado. Espero que se lembre disso na jornada que trilhará em breve. Peço desculpas, mas infelizmente essa minha condição faz com que eu acabe ouvindo coisas demais.

A voz do ancião era suave e reconfortante. Ela sabia do fato que ele e os demais retratos da sala tinham o poder de ouvir o que se passava por ali, mas realmente não se importara com isso durante seu desabafo. Retornou o olhar ao quadro e questionou.

— O senhor sabia do fato que relatei aqui anteriormente? Das afeições do Prof. Snape?

— Sim minha cara, pouca coisa me passava despercebida, como você bem sabe e essa não era uma delas. Apesar de Severo ser um homem muito reservado, era notório que ele a via como algo além da melhor aluna da classe, ou a amiguinha do Harry. Creio que o destino foi ardiloso ao fazê-lo se apaixonar por duas grifinórias. Mas quem pode mandar no coração não é mesmo? Pobre Severo, pagou um preço alto demais...

— Bem senhor tudo isso aconteceu tão rápido... , eu realmente fiquei tocada com tudo o que a Srta. Collins me contou e acabei pensando em tudo o que essa guerra estúpida nos tirou. Essa foi à razão de vir até aqui e tentar encontrá-lo. Acho que ele tem o direito de ao menos uma vez dizer o que sente para a pessoa certa.

— Realmente uma verdadeira grifinória! — o sorriso brotou na face de Dumbledore e ele começou a vislumbrar que realmente poderia alcançar êxito em sua empreitada. — Vá Hermione e atenda ao pedido do seu coração, quem sabe mais de uma pessoa será salva...

A porta de comunicação da sala anexa se abriu e Minerva reapareceu com um estojo de vidro nas mãos. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda estava apreensiva por sua pupila. Mas não havia mais como voltar atrás. As pedras estavam lançadas e agora era só torcer para que tudo desse certo.

— Hermione qual a data ou situação que você acha melhor para encontrá-lo? Estive pensando e como garantia lhe entregarei também uma chave de portal que garanta a sua segurança para ir e voltar.

— Eu pensei em voltar ao sexto ano, antes dos acontecimentos da Torre de Astronomia, acho que seria mais fácil — olhou para o retrato e ao ver o assentimento mudo do mesmo soube ter feito a escolha certa. – Penso também que o melhor local seria aqui em Hogwarts mesmo, nessa época a casa do Prof. Snape devia ser muito freqüentada por comensais e seria um risco desnecessário.

— Ok, que seja. Vou preparar o vira-tempo. Fique o tempo que for necessário. Para retornar ative a chave de portal.

Hermione estava novamente com as mãos úmidas pelo nervoso. Mas seu coração já decidira por ela. Começou a respirar profundamente concentrando-se para achar as palavras certas na hora em que o encontrasse.

Levou pouco tempo até que a diretora entoasse alguns encantamentos na chave de portal e regulasse o já conhecido objeto dourado preso numa fina corrente. Ela levantou-se da sua mesa e encaminhou-se até a jovem que agora olhava pela janela para a área do memorial com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

— Pronto minha cara vai dar tudo certo. Que Merlin lhe proteja nessa jornada. Siga seus instintos e seu coração a guiará. Com essas palavras ela entregou a chave de portal para a jovem e envolveu seu pescoço com o cordão.

A última imagem que Hermione teve da sala foi a do retrato de Dumbledore lhe sorrindo...

Oooo00000oooO


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Confronto

A sensação dessas viagens no tempo eram sempre confusas e Hermione sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta. Ajeitou seu vestido e procurou tomar consciência do local onde estava. Não era uma sala conhecida ou pelo menos não era o local que ela esperava ter chegado. Porém o castelo abrigava diversos locais ainda desconhecidos da maior parte dos alunos e ela inicialmente não se preocupou.

Era uma ante-sala simples com decoração sóbria. Os poucos móveis demonstravam bom gosto e no final da sala havia uma porta de madeira escura. Ela se dirigiu para a porta e bateu levemente aguardando por alguma resposta.

Não demorou muito até que aparecesse um elfo doméstico daqueles habituais no castelo e lhe permitisse passagem.

— A Srta. deseja...

— Eu gos...taria de falar com o Prof. Snape ... Ele está? — ela titubeou ao perguntar, mas o pequeno ser à sua frente não pareceu se importar.

— Sim senhorita, Mestre Severo está no laboratório, pode entrar. — e com um "pop" desapareceu deixando-a defronte a porta de carvalho entreaberta.

O ambiente do laboratório não era muito diferente das masmorras onde ela sempre tivera aula de Poções, abafado, úmido, pouco iluminado. Na última bancada virado de costas, trabalhando em um caldeirão estava ele. Era impossível não se notar a figura esguia em suas habituais vestes pretas.

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento e seu coração acelerou. Era chegada a hora! Talvez fosse melhor que ela falasse sem olhar nos olhos dele, provavelmente ela se sentiria mais segura se não tivesse que encarar aqueles olhos de obsidiana.

— Prof. Snape, por favor, não se vire apenas me escute, eu tentarei ser breve e acho que assim será mais fácil. — ela sentia suas mãos frias e mesmo suas pernas tremiam. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou: — eu peguei o vira-tempo da Prof. Minerva emprestado e estou vindo de outra época, mais precisamente de alguns meses após o final da guerra. Muita coisa aconteceu, mas a principal delas é que a Srta. Collins me procurou. O senhor certamente sabe de quem se trata. Bom, conhecê-la me fez tomar ciência dos seus sentimentos por mim e essa foi à razão que me trouxe até aqui. Eu... Eu não poderia saber de tudo aquilo e não tentar encontrá-lo. Seria muito injusto, o senhor não merecia isso e nem eu... — o relato saíra de uma só vez e ela nem se deu conta que ele deixara a bancada e se aproximara do local onde ela estava. Ao suave toque dele em seu rosto ela abriu os olhos assustada.

O homem diante de si não era o seu professor de DCAT do sexto ano!

Era o Mestre de Poções sem dúvida, mas seu semblante estava mais envelhecido. Seus cabelos antes tão negros possuíam fios grisalhos salpicados e seu semblante parecia cansado como se estivesse convalescendo de alguma doença. Descendo o olhar pelo rosto dele ela pode perceber que sob a gola entreaberta se via uma ferida recentemente cicatrizada no pescoço. Foi impossível para ela conter o grito de espanto.

— Você... Você está vivo? Mas... Eu vi... Eu vi você caído na Casa dos Gritos. Merlin, não pode ser... — sua boca estava totalmente seca e seu coração agora parecia que ia explodir de tão rápido que batia. Sua mente girava e centenas de perguntas assolavam seu ser.

Ele a olhava de forma serena. Precisava se controlar para poder explicar o motivo daquilo tudo, mas a presença dela ali por vontade própria era algo que ele não previra. Essa era a primeira vez desde que fora salvo que ele interagia com alguém que não fosse Minerva ou o elfo que o atendia, já que Alvo era apenas um retrato.

— Srta. Granger... Eu posso explicar — ele queria continuar tocando a face dela, mas ao mesmo tempo receava que ela o rejeitasse.

— É Hermione, — ela replicou e esboçou um sorriso, tentando se acalmar. Queria entender toda aquela situação, mas também não via razão para que ele a tratasse formalmente em um momento como aquele.

O olhar de aceitação e o sorriso dela serviram como uma permissão para que ele prosseguisse.

— Está bem Hermione, vou lhe explicar como e porque estou aqui. — seu tom de voz começava a retornar a normalidade, profundo como sempre. — Logo após a saída de vocês da Casa dos Gritos ouvi muito distante o cântico de uma fênix. Inicialmente associei a chegada da minha morte, mas em seguida pude perceber que algumas lágrimas caíam sobre mim, possibilitando que minha circulação anteriormente tão fraca, se restabelecesse. Graças à ajuda de Fawkes pude ser salvo. Ela me trouxe para essa ala privada do castelo e aqui permaneceu velando por mim, aplicando-me lágrimas curativas até que minha ferida chegasse a um ponto de quase cura. Ela sempre agiu sob a orientação do retrato de Alvo. Posteriormente Minerva ficou sabendo de toda a história e concordou em me manter aqui protegido e afastado de tudo.

Hermione olhava para ele estupefata, era tão surreal, mas ao mesmo tempo era a resposta às preces dela. Pigarreou antes de recomeçar a falar.

— Quer dizer que tanto a Minerva quanto o retrato do Prof. Dumbledore sabiam disso quando me mandaram até aqui? Do que mais eles sabiam?

Ele tinha um ar levemente mais relaxado, ao perceber que ela também estava menos tensa.

— Provavelmente sabiam de tudo. Eu havia deixado algumas anotações sobre a Srta. Collins e Minerva as encontrou. Ela me confrontou e eu não pude negar o que ocorrera. Eu então pedi que a jovem fosse ajudada a reconstruir a sua vida sem que ela soubesse quem a estaria ajudando. A pobre moça sofreu um bocado nas mãos dos Comensais e isso seria apenas uma compensação por tudo o que ela fez por mim. — Nesse momento ele pausou percebendo que ela sabia do que ele estava se referindo. — Eu peço que você compreenda Hermione, foi muito difícil para mim, ter consciência dos meus sentimentos, e cuidar em protegê-la. Eu não poderia sequer imaginar que tudo o que eu passei com Lílian voltasse a se repetir. Eu não suportaria perder novamente a mulher amada para Voldemort. — Ele acabara de se despir de todo e qualquer pudor.

— Mas agora não há mais guerra... E eu estou aqui. — ela o procurara com um propósito e vê-lo com vida só melhorou tudo. Perceber o olhar dele com tamanha intensidade sobre ela lhe dera a coragem suficiente para se aproximar mais. — Eu precisava lhe ver e não descansaria até que o encontrasse. Ouvir sobre seus sentimentos me fez pensar que era isso que faltava na minha vida. Eu preciso de você, Severo. — ela tocou o rosto dele suavemente, os dedos delicados percorreram as linhas de expressão ao redor dos olhos e desceram em direção aos lábios, que se abriram ante o toque dela.

Severo Snape nunca se achara um homem tocado pela sorte, fizera várias escolhas erradas e saíra delas pagando um preço muito alto. Mas ouvir aquelas poucas, mas sinceras palavras o fizeram pensar que aquele sim era um momento mágico. Ele capturou os dedos dela e os beijou delicadamente. — Por uma fração mínima de tempo os olhares deles se encontraram antes que suas bocas se tocassem sôfregas. — As palavras eram desnecessárias já que seus corações já haviam se desnudado.

O beijo foi se aprofundando enquanto seus corpos se mantinham colados. A mão dele deslizava pelas costas dela, certificando-se que aquilo tudo era real. Ela reagia ao toque dele com pequenos suspiros e seu corpo estava trêmulo. Ele a encostou na bancada expondo a pele alva do pescoço, depositando pequenas mordidas, e percorrendo seu colo com a língua até alcançar os limites do decote de seu vestido. Cada nova investida dele fazia com que ela gemesse baixinho, e subitamente ele se deu conta de que talvez ela não tivesse muita experiência nesse campo. — ele se afastou um pouco e perguntou.

— Hermione , você já... — Merlin isso era embaraçoso. — você ainda é... – ele não sabia como perguntar isso sem ofendê-la.

Ela deu um pequeno riso nervoso ante o embaraço dele e respondeu.

— Não eu nunca estive com outro homem antes, se é o que você quer saber. Sempre desejei que esse momento fosse especial e com a pessoa certa. E sei que valerá à pena ter esperado. — ela o olhava com desejo, o rosto esfogueado por conta dos beijos e carinhos.

Ele sentiu-se lisonjeado pelas palavras delas, e sabia que não podiam permanecer ali naquele local tão pouco confortável. Segurou sua mão e depositando um beijo cálido em sua face disse:

— Venha, nós precisamos de um local condizente, não quero que sua primeira vez seja entre frascos de poções e caldeirões. Você merece algo melhor. — e a conduziu para seus aposentos.

Entraram em um quarto amplo onde uma grande cama reinava no centro. Severo retirou a pesada capa colocando-a nas costas de uma cadeira, ficando apenas com as usuais calças pretas e a camisa branca. Mal se virou e viu que ela estava parada no mesmo local, olhando ao redor, reconhecendo o ambiente. Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a delicadamente e perguntou:

— O que houve? Você não quer... Eu posso enten...

Ela o calou com um beijo intenso, profundo. — Não existe nada que eu queira mais que me tornar sua, por favor, Severo... — ela disse quase num sussurro e o puxou novamente buscando a boca dele com volúpia e começando a abrir os botões da blusa de linho branco.

Ouvir o nome dele na voz dela fez com que as mãos dele fossem ágeis ao começar a se desvencilhar do leve vestido que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com o conjunto de lingerie que pouco escondia suas formas. Ele tentava se controlar para não ir rápido demais. Ele a desejava mais que tudo e queria ofertar-lhe uma primeira vez inesquecível.

Ele se abaixou um pouco para terminar de se livrar da calça, e não resistiu ante a visão dela à sua frente. Um misto de menina e mulher, a pele clara e macia, arfando de desejo. Começou a beijar cada parte do corpo dela, roçando os lábios pelos mamilos rijos de excitação que insistiam em tentar escapulir do sutiã como se ansiassem pelo toque da sua língua. Desceu em direção a sua barriga plantando beijos que a fizeram arfar, e foi guiando-a em direção ao leito.

Sentou-a na beirada da cama e se ajoelhou retirando suas sandálias, e deslizando as mãos por suas pernas, até chegar à região interna de suas coxas, deleitando-se com a pequena amostra do que estava por saborear.

Ela estremecia a cada nova carícia e olhava com desejo para o corpo dele, principalmente para o volume que se insinuava por sob a cueca preta.

Foram se aconchegando na cama conhecendo seus corpos e testando as sensações que cada um oferecia ao outro. Em breve mais nenhum tipo de tecido se interpunha entre eles e somente se ouvia o roçar de pele contra pele, além dos gemidos cada vez mais intensos.

As carícias se tornaram mais e mais ousadas, ele provava seus fluidos percorrendo a língua por entre seus lábios e clitóris, em movimentos circulares, estimulando-a com os dedos até que ela estremeceu violentamente em um primeiro orgasmo. Ele então soube que ela estava pronta para se tornar dele integralmente.

Levantou-se um pouco para se posicionar melhor enquanto se deliciava ante a visão dela com os olhos esgazeados de prazer. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, roçando seu membro rijo pela sua entrada como se pedisse licença para entrar.

Ela abriu mais as pernas deixando o caminho livre para que ele a penetrasse. Puxou-o para mais perto de si enquanto sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Me faça sua ... Agora!

As palavras tiveram o efeito de uma descarga elétrica. Nada poderia ser mais estimulante que ouvi-la clamando por ele. Projetou seu corpo sobre o dela testando a resistência que ainda havia entre eles. Não queria machucá-la, mas era difícil controlar o desejo de possuí-la. Buscou sua boca enquanto deslizou um pouco mais em direção às suas entranhas. Ela deu uma pequena estremecida quando finalmente ele se projetou dentro dela. Uma pequena lágrima correu de seus olhos e ele a capturou com um beijo terno sussurrando.

— Minha para sempre...

Lentamente ele foi estabelecendo o ritmo, cadenciando os movimentos na medida em que ela pedia por mais. Ela enterrava as unhas em suas costas e o enlaçava ampliando sua abertura enquanto ele a estocava cada vez mais forte até o momento em que ela começou a gemer mais e mais alto e ele percebeu que não suportaria mais. Seu gozo foi intenso, e todo seu corpo se retesou enquanto o líquido quente se mesclou ao sangue e umidade dela. Deixou-se cair sobre ela exausto, porém pleno.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ambos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos. Ele finalmente a deixara e repousava abraçado às costas dela, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com seus seios fazendo-a se arrepiar. — Foi o primeiro a falar:

— Nunca em toda a minha existência eu vivenciei algo próximo do que vivi aqui contigo. Não existem palavras para mensurar o que você me proporcionou Hermione. Minha vida se divide em antes e depois de hoje. — Ele mordiscou sua nuca, e ela gemeu em aprovação, aconchegando-se mais ao seu corpo, até sentir algo rígido roçar-lhe as nádegas.

— Eu só posso agradecer a hora em que descobri tudo. Se não fosse assim eu jamais poderia estar aqui. — Ela se virou colocando-se sobre ele e encarando os olhos que voltaram a brilhar enquanto descia sua boca para um beijo cheio de luxúria. — Eu te amo Severo Snape e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer aos outros, eu não consigo me ver sem você. Sei que precisaremos resolver várias coisas, mas no momento só consigo pensar em uma segunda dose de você.

Ele grunhiu em resposta enquanto buscava seu corpo ávido de carícias.


End file.
